Redemption
by Assassin
Summary: Nach dem misglückten Attentat auf die Hexe Edea gerät Quistis in die Hände von Cifer Almasy...
1. I

Author's note:   
  
Hallo und danke, dass du dir die Zeit nimmst und meine Geschichte liest.   
Dies ist meine erste deutsche fanfiction zu Final fantasy VIII - ich habe vorher schon mal ein paar englische versucht, deswegen habe ich manchmal Probleme mit den deutschen Namen. Wenn ich zu schnell tippe, passiert es einfach ab und zu, dass ich Seifer statt Cifer schreibe oder Zell statt Xell. Ich habe den Text drei mal nach derartigen fehlern durchsucht, habe aber keine mehr gefunden. Wenn du trotzdem noch welche entdecken solltest: Sorry! Du weißt ja, wer gemeint ist...   
  
Die Handlung beginnt übrigens mitten im Spiel, nämlich am Anfang der zweiten CD: Der Anschlag auf die Hexe Edea ist misglückt, Squall ist verletzt worden und nun in der gewalt von Cifer. Quistis, Selphie und Xell sitzen im Gefängnis und warten auf ihre Hinrichtung, und Rinoa und Irvine treiben sich irgendwo draußen in der Wüste herum.   
  
So, jetzt genug persönliche Anmerkungen und los mit der Geschichte. Viel Spaß!   
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Redemption  
  
  
  
  
Im Nachhinein hätte sie nicht mehr sagen können, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Vielleicht eine Stunde, vielleicht ein Tag, vielleicht noch länger – es war belanglos. Nicht einmal die Tageszeit konnte sie einschätzen. Egal ob es nach Mitternacht war oder draußen in der Wüste die Sonne brannte, hier drinnen herrschte immer das gleiche, farblose Zwielicht der Neonröhren an der Decke, und das war das einzige, was zählte.   
Sie hatte längst aufgegeben zu hoffen, dass irgend jemand oder irgend etwas sie noch retten könnte. Squall war wahrscheinlich tot, Rinoa und Irvine hatten sich aus dem Staub gemacht und würden nicht wieder zurück kommen, und auch Direktor Cid schien sich erstaunlich wenig um den Verbleib seiner SeeDs zu kümmern. – Sonst wusste niemand, wo sie waren.   
Quistis Trepe, Selphie Tilmitt, Xell Dincht… Man würde ihre Akten einfach irgendwann aus dem Register von Balamb Garden entfernen und sie zu den anderen verschwundenen SeeDs legen, die von irgend welchen Missionen einfach nicht mehr zurück gekehrt waren.   
Quistis lächelte traurig und ließ den Kopf gegen die kalte Metallwand sinken. Sie hatte niemals gedacht, dass sie so enden würde. In einer Gefängniszelle verrottend.   
Sie blickte zu ihren beiden Begleitern hinüber. Xell hatte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt und starrte mit leerem Ausdruck zur Decke hinauf. Selphie hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Knie gelegt und schlief. Sie war für die beiden verantwortlich gewesen und das war daraus geworden. Jetzt saßen sie alle zusammen in diesem Loch und warteten auf ihre Exekution. Sie hatte schon wieder als Anführerin versagt. Cid hatte vollkommen Recht gehabt.   
Plötzlich wurden Schritte laut und im nächsten Moment wurde die Zellentür mit solch einem Ruck aufgestoßen, dass sie mit einem dumpfen Knall gegen die Gefängniswand schlug.   
Erschrocken hob Quistis den Kopf. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie wahr, dass auch Selphie aus ihrem Schlaf aufgeschreckt war, und Xell sich alarmiert aufgerichtet hatte.   
In der Tür standen zwei Wachen. Quistis erkannte erleichtert, dass es nicht die beiden Männer waren, mit denen Xell zuvor schon Ärger gehabt hatte, trotzdem warf sie ihm einen Blick zu, der ihm gebot, diesmal zurückhaltender zu sein. Xell nickte unmerklich, aber seine Haltung verriet deutlich seine Anspannung, als einer der beiden Wächter auf ihn zutrat und auf Selphie hinunterblickte, die jetzt neben ihm auf dem Boden saß.   
„Bist du Quistis Trepe?", fragte er sie.   
Quistis runzelte die Stirn. Was konnten diese Männer von ihr wollen?   
Selphie antwortete dem Wächter nicht, sondern warf statt dessen Quistis einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu.   
Quistis atmete einmal tief ein und sagte dann laut: „Das bin ich."  
Der Wachmann wandte sich um. „Gut." Er durchquerte den Raum bis er direkt vor ihr stand und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, um ihr aufzuhelfen. „Mitkommen."  
Quistis ignorierte seine Hand und richtete sich mühsam auf. Jedes Glied in ihrem Körper schmerzte vom langen Sitzen und sie fühlte sich so schwach wie schon lange nicht mehr.   
Trotzdem schaffte sie es irgendwie, sich davon fast nichts anmerken zu lassen, als sie in herausforderndem Tonfall fragte: „Worum geht es?"  
„Befehl von Cifer Almasy", entgegnete der Wachmann. „Er will dich sprechen."   
Die Falte zwischen Quistis' Augenbrauen wurde tiefer. Cifer wollte sie sprechen? Wohl eher verhören. Aber aus welchem Grund? Wusste er denn nicht schon alles, was er wissen musste?  
Sie warf Xell und Selphie einen vielsagenden Blick zu, den die beiden nur mit Schulterzucken kommentieren konnten.   
„Hier entlang." Der Wächter trat wieder auf den Gang hinaus und gab ihr mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass sie ihm folgen sollte.   
„Pass auf dich auf", flüsterte Selphie ihr zu.   
„Natürlich", entgegnete Quistis und zwang sich zu einem aufmunternden Lächeln. Dann trat ebenfalls auf den Gang hinaus und folgte dem Wachposten. Hinter ihr wurde die Tür mit einem lauten Knall wieder zugeschlagen und abgesperrt. Die zweite Wache blieb zurück.   
Offenbar nahm man an, dass sie ohne Waffe keine Gefahr darstellte und keinen Fluchtversuch unternehmen würde.  
Während sie die unzähligen Stufen der Gefängnistreppen hinaufstieg, spürte sie, wie ihr Körper langsam wieder zu Kräften kam. Die Bewegung tat ihr gut.   
Es dauerte ungefähr zehn Minuten bis sie das oberste Stockwerk des Gefängnisses erreichten.   
Quistis und der Wächter passierten eine Treppe, und blieben schließlich vor einer massiven Metalltür am Ende des Ganges stehen.   
„Da wäre wir", sagte der Wachmann und deutete auf die Tür. „Dahinter ist es."   
Quistis nickte. „Dann werde ich jetzt… oje." Sie ließ sich in die Hocke sinken und ließ ihre rechte Hand langsam über den Boden streichen.  
„Was ist los?" Der Wächter blickte verwirrt zu ihr hinunter.   
„Meine Kontaktlinse… ich habe sie verloren…."   
Der Wachmann trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ sich ebenfalls vorsichtig in die Hocke sinken. In seiner Stimme lag unverhohlenes Misstrauen, als er sagte: „Wenn das ein Trick ist…"   
Quistis blickte ihn überrascht an. „Aber natürlich ist das ein Trick." Mit einem Satz war die junge Frau auf den Beinen und trat ihrem Gegenüber mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Jegliche Reflexreaktion des Wächters kam zu spät. Sein überraschter Schmerzensschrei wurde erstickt, als er mit dem Hinterkopf wuchtig auf dem harten Metallboden aufschlug und sofort das Bewusstsein verlor.   
Quistis blickte halb zufrieden und halb schuldbewusst zu ihm hinunter. Er würde die   
schlimmsten Kopfschmerzen seines Lebens haben, wenn er erwachte. Wahrscheinlich sogar eine Gehirnerschütterung.   
Aber sie hatte jetzt andere Sorgen.   
Mit geübtem Blick schaute Quistis sich um und wägte blitzschnell die Möglichkeiten ab, die sich ihr darboten. Sie könnte wieder nach unten laufen und versuchen, Selphie und Xell zu befreien, aber die Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden, wäre dabei viel zu groß. Sie könnte nach Squall suchen, aber erstens war sie sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er noch lebte, und zweitens war eine solche Suche bei hunderten von Zellen ein Akt der Unmöglichkeit. Blieb also nur die   
Treppe nach oben.   
Mit schnellen Schritten begann Quistis den Weg zurückzulaufen, den sie gekommen war, aber es war schon zu spät.   
Sie hatte noch nicht mal den halben Weg bis zum Treppenabsatz hinter sich gebracht, als sie plötzlich von hinten gepackt und zu Boden geworfen wurde. Die Wache war anscheinend schneller wieder aufgewacht, als sie angenommen hatte.  
Sie spürte, wie jemand ihren Arm packte und ihn brutal auf den Rücken verdrehte.   
Gleichzeitig krallte sich eine Hand in ihr Haar und presste ihren Kopf auf den Boden.   
Verzweifelt versuchte Quistis sich zu wehren, aber ihr Gegner schien überdurchschnittlich stark zu sein, denn je mehr sie sich bewegte, desto fester wurde sie gegen den Boden gepresst, bis sie das Gefühl hatte, kaum noch atmen zu können.   
Erst, als sie aufhörte, sich befreien zu wollen, ließ auch ihr Gegner langsam ihren Arm so weit los, dass er aufhörte zu schmerzen, lockerte seinen Griff an ihrem Nacken aber nicht. Sie spürte, wie sich der Angreifer langsam zu ihr herunterbeugte, bis sich sein Kopf so dicht neben ihrem Ohr befand, dass sie seinen Atem spüren konnte.   
„Quistis", flüsterte er. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir uns auf diese Weise noch mal wieder sehen?"   
Quistis keuchte entsetzt, als sie die Stimme erkannte. Der Mann, der sie gerade so   
rücksichtslos überwältigt hatte war kein anderer als… „Cifer!" Sie presste den Namen kaum hörbar zwischen den Zähnen hervor, trotzdem hörte sie, dass der junge Mann leise lachte.   
„Du hast mich also wenigstens nicht vergessen."   
„Wie könnte ich?", entgegnete Quistis. Sie war noch immer außer Atem und die Tatsache, dass Cifer sie immer noch am Boden festhielt, machte ihre Situation nicht gerade erträglicher.   
„Würdest du jetzt bitte von mir heruntergehen?"   
Sie löste ihren Arm aus seinem Griff und wandte den Kopf um ihn anzublicken. Ihre   
Gesichter waren sich jetzt so nah, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. Quistis wurde die Situation von Sekunde zu Sekunde unangenehmer.   
„Nur wenn ich es will", antwortete Cifer immer noch im Flüsterton und seine Lippen   
verzogen sich zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln.   
Er hatte sich kein bisschen verändert.   
Es fiel ihr schwer, dem Blick seiner blauen Augen stand zu halten. Die Art, wie er sie ansah, hatte sie schon früher oft irritiert, damals, als sie noch seine Lehrerin gewesen war. Sie konnte sich gut an die Zeit erinnern, als sie versucht hatte, einen Vortrag über die verschiedenen   
Klassen von Guardian Forces zu halten, während er in der letzten Bankreihe saß,   
zurückgelehnt, die Arme locker vor der Brust verschränkt, und sie auf diese eigenartig Weise anschaute. Er hatte sie immer angeschaut. Selbst, wenn sie ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, hatte sie den Blick seiner eisblauen Augen wie eine Berührung im Nacken spüren können. Es hatte sie nervös gemacht. Und es machte sie auch jetzt nervös.   
Plötzlich erklang hinter ihnen ein qualvolles Stöhnen, gefolgt von einem unterdrückten Fluch.   
Cifer wandte den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn du versuchst zu fliehen, kann ich für nichts garantieren", sagte er und löste endlich seinen Griff, der sie eisern an den Boden gefesselt hatte, um sich aufzurichten.   
Quistis atmete innerlich tief durch und beeilte sich, ebenfalls vom Boden aufzustehen.   
Der Wächter, den sie niedergeschlagen hatte, war erwacht. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war Cifer bei ihm, ließ sich neben ihm niedersinken und wechselte mit ihm ein paar gedämpfte Worte, die Quistis auf die Entfernung nicht verstehen konnte. Der Blick jedoch, mit dem der junge Mann sie maß, als er sich endlich aufgerappelt hatte und halbwegs wieder bei klarem Verstand war, sprach Bände. Quistis konnte es ihm nicht einmal übel nehmen.   
Seine Nase blutete und auf seiner Stirn hatte sich bereits in der kurzen Zeit eine riesige Beule gebildet, die sich dunkel zu verfärben begann.   
Cifer sagte ein paar weitere Worte zu ihm, woraufhin der Wachmann nickte und an Quistis vorbei die Treppe hinaufstieg. „Miststück", zischte er ihr aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen zu und betastete demonstrativ mit der rechten Hand seine angeschwollene Stirn. Dann verschwand er im oberen Stockwerk.   
Quistis blickte ihm sekundenlang nach und wandte sich schließlich wieder zu Cifer um.   
„Warum hast du mich hierher bringen lassen?"  
Der blonde, junge Mann verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte sie herausfordernd an. „Mir war langweilig." Auf seinen Lippen erschien ein sarkastisches Lächeln. „Da dachte   
ich mir, wir unterhalten uns ein bisschen."   
Quistis schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir irgend etwas zu sagen habe."  
„Ach?" Cifer hob eine Augenbraue. „Da bin ich aber anderer Meinung. Außerdem gibt es da jemanden, der dich sehen möchte…"  
Er streckte die Hand aus, um ihr etwas zu geben.   
Zögernd trat Quistis auf ihn zu und blickte ihn durchdringend an. „Was ist das?"   
Cifer antwortete nicht, sondern ergriff einfach ihre Hand und ließ etwas kaltes, metallisches durch ihre Finger gleiten.   
Quistis riss überrascht die Augen auf. Auf ihrer Handfläche lag eine feingliedrige, silberne Kette, an deren Ende ein Medaillon hing, dass sie nur zu gut kannte: Der Anhänger hatte die Form eines Löwenkopfes, der nach unten hin zusammenlief und eine Art Pfeilspitze bildete.   
Sie hatte dieses Symbol tausend mal gesehen und der Träger dieser Halskette war ihr nicht fremd.   
„Squall…", flüsterte sie.   
Sie blickte Cifer hoffnungsvoll an. „Er lebt noch?"  
In Cifer's Augen blitzte es spöttisch. „Ja, er lebt noch. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob das auch nachher noch so sein wird. Das hängt ganz davon ab…"   
„Wovon?", fragte Quistis als er nicht von alleine sprach.   
„Das hängt davon ab, wie kooperativ du dich zeigst", vollendete er den Satz.   
Quistis blickte sekundenlang auf die Kette in ihrer Hand hinunter, dann sah sie wieder Cifer an. „Ich werde alles tun, was du verlangst."  
Cifer nickte zufrieden.   
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
So, das war Teil eins.   
Ach ja, was ich noch vergessen habe zu sagen: Du kannst entscheiden, wie die Geschichte weitergeht.   
  
Möchtest du eine QuistisXSeifer- oder lieber eine QuistisXSquall-Geschichte? (Oder lieber SeiferXSquall? *g* Oder wie wär's mit SeiferXQuistisXSquall? *G*) Oder doch lieber etwas ganz anderes?  
  
Schreib einfach in die Reviewbox, was du dir wünschst, und ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt...   
  
Bis dann und nochmal danke fürs lesen. 


	2. II

Notizen:   
  
So, endlich komme ich dazu, den zweiten Teil zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, es hat euch nicht zu lange gedauert…   
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
TEIL II  
  
  
  
Die Schmerzen waren beinahe unerträglich.   
Jetzt, da er langsam wieder aus der Bewusstlosigkeit in die Gegenwart zurück dämmerte, spürte er sämtliche Verletzungen doppelt so klar. Jede einzelne Schramme, jeder Kratzer, jeder blaue Fleck auf seiner Haut tat weh. Die Metallringe, die ihn an der Gefängniswand festhielten, hatten die Haut an seinen Armen wund gescheuert und Blut lief in dünne, wässrigen Rinnsalen seine Handgelenke entlang.   
Squall Leonhart hatte gelernt, viel zu ertragen, aber er spürte, dass auch er nicht mehr weit von dem Punkt entfernt war, an dem ihn seine Kräfte einfach verlassen würden.   
  
Mühsam zwang er sich, die Augen offen zu halten. Sein Blick ruhte unentwegt auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand, dort, wo vor ein paar Stunden – einer Ewigkeit wie es ihm schien – Cifer gestanden und ihn foltern gelassen hatte.   
  
Cifer… Was war bloß aus ihm geworden?   
  
Squall stöhnte.   
Seine Finger waren im Begriff taub zu werden. Noch ein wenig länger, und er würde alles dafür tun, um endlich diese Schmerzen loszuwerden. Er würde ihnen alles erzählen, was sie hören wollten. Alles.   
  
Er fragte sich, was mit den anderen passiert war.   
Das letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war ein scharfkantiges Eisgeschoss, dass ihn in die Brust traf, Edeas triumphierendes Lächeln, Rinoas Schrei, sein Sturz vom Paradewagen, dann nichts mehr… Stundenlang musste er ohnmächtig gewesen sein. Ab und zu war er wach geworden, hatte ein paar verschwommene Schemen wahrgenommen, und hatte wieder das Bewusstsein verloren.   
Dann war er hier gelandet. Wo immer dieses „hier" auch sein mochte. Man hatte es ihm nicht gesagt und es war auch nicht wirklich von Belang. Nichts war mehr wirklich von Belang. Rein gar nichts.   
Wenn sie erst herausfinden würde, dass er ihnen nichts sinnvolles mehr erzählen konnte, würden sie ihn einfach umbringen lassen, davon war er überzeugt.   
  
Trotzdem würde er nicht einfach so aufgeben.   
Auf keinen Fall. Sie würden ihn nicht brechen. Nicht auf diese Weise.   
Er ließ seinen Blick bedeutungsvoll auf seine Brust hinunter schweifen, an die Stelle, wo er seit seiner Kindheit den Griever-Anhänger trug… Er war fort.  
  
Squall verengte die Auge zu Schlitzen. Er konnte sich schon denken, wer ihm das Medaillon weggenommen hatte.   
  
Als wäre dies das Stichwort gewesen, ging in diesem Moment die Tür auf und Cifer trat ein.   
  
Squall hob den Kopf und blickte ihn herausfordernd an.   
  
Cifer hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Wie ich sehe, bist du inzwischen wach geworden. Und ich dachte schon, du hast vor, den ganzen schönen Tag zu verschlafen."   
Auf seinen Lippen entstand ein zynisches Grinsen.   
  
Squall bemerkte es kaum.   
Hinter Cifer war eine Gestalt im Türrahmen aufgetaucht, die er sofort wieder erkannte. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, schlug die junge Frau entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund.   
  
„Quistis…", flüsterte Squall. „Du lebst."  
  
Quistis reagierte nicht auf seine Worte, wahrscheinlich hatte sie sie nicht mal gehört.   
Mit einem Temperament, dass er der sonst so selbstbeherrschten Frau gar nicht zugetraut hatte, wirbelte Quistis auf dem Absatz herum und packte Cifer so heftig am Kragen seines grauen Mantels, dass dieser aus Überraschung fast das Gleichgewicht verlor und sich erst im letzten Moment wieder fing.   
„Was hast du mit Squall gemacht?!", zischte sie. Die Tatsache, dass sie den Kopf beinahe in den Nacken legen musste, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen, tat ihrer Wut keinen Abbruch.   
  
In Cifer's Augen blitzte es überrascht auf, dann fing er sich jedoch genauso schnell wieder und packte in einer einzigen, kurzen Bewegung ihr Handgelenk so brutal, dass Quistis mit einem unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut seinen Mantel losließ.   
„Das gleiche werde ich mit dir tun, wenn du das noch einmal versuchst", flüsterte er so leise, dass Squall die Worte kaum verstand. „Also überlege dir gut, was du als nächstes vorhast."   
  
Quistis funkelte ihn wütend an, sagte aber nichts mehr, sondern riss nur ihren Arm aus seiner Umklammerung und wandte sich zu Squall um.   
Sämtlicher Zorn verschwand sofort aus ihren Augen, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.   
  
Mit wenigen Schritten trat Quistis auf ihn zu und blieb vor ihm stehen.   
„Ich…", flüsterte sie. „Ich war mir sicher, du wärst tot… Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht…"   
  
Squall blickte auf sie hinunter. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, ihr irgend etwas gleichwertiges zu sagen. Er wollte ihr sagen, wie froh er war, sie zu sehen, dass er sich ebenfalls Sorgen gemacht hatte, dass er Angst um sie gehabt hatte, aber – so wie immer, wenn sie vor ihm stand – fehlten ihm die richtigen Worte.   
Er konnte es einfach nicht zu ihr sagen.   
„Wir müssen Cid kontaktieren…", sagte er statt dessen. „Irgendwie müssen wir einen Weg finden, ihm zu sagen…"   
  
„Nichts werdet ihr", unterbrach ihn Cifer plötzlich.   
  
Quistis wandte sich zu ihm um und auch Squall hob erneut mühsam den Kopf.   
  
„Ihr seid meine Gefangenen", fuhr Cifer fort. „Und ihr solltet nicht mal im Traum daran denken, hier wieder heraus zu kommen."   
  
Quistis warf ihm einen Blick zu, der kochendes Wasser auf der Stelle hätte gefrieren lassen können.   
Cifer schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken, sondern machte ein paar Schritte auf Squall zu, bis er genau vor ihm stand.   
  
Squalls Blick fiel automatisch auf die Narbe, die der blonde Mann auf der Stirn trug. Die gleiche, wie seine eigene, nur spiegelverkehrt.   
  
„Du wirst mir schon noch erzählen, was die Funktion der SeeDs ist, Squall."   
Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung packte Cifers Hand nach Squalls Hinterkopf und riss ihn an den Haaren zu sich herum, so dass dieser ihm direkt in die Augen sehen musste. Squall unterdrückte nur mit Mühe einen Schmerzenslaut. Er hatte nicht vor, Cifer auch noch diesen Triumph zu gönnen.   
Cifer lächelte wissend, als hätte er genau diese Reaktion erwartet.   
  
„Du bist ein Starrkopf, Squall." Seine Stimme hatte einen Tonfall angenommen als spräche er mit einem kleinen Kind. „Warum machst du es mir so schwer? Warum bringst du dich und deine Truppe in Gefahr? Für Balamb Garden?" Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Für Cid? Für die SeeDs?"   
Mit einem Ruck ließ er Squalls Kopf los und ließ ihn unsanft gegen die Metallwand prallen.   
  
„Wo sind sie alle?", fuhr er fort und wandte sich zu Quistis um. „Na, Quistis? Wo ist euer geschätzer Direktor Cid? Wo ist eure Unterstützung? Warum ist noch keiner gekommen um euch zu helfen?"   
Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern redete einfach weiter: „Die Wahrheit ist, dass ihr ihnen egal seid. Ihr seid nichts weiter als ein Haufen Söldner, die ihren Auftrag nicht erfüllen konnten und die man nun am Ende der Welt verrotten lässt. Versager. Sie scheren sich keinen Dreck um euch. Sie werden bestimmt nicht…"  
  
„Halt' die Klappe, Cifer."  
  
Quistis hatte die Arme verschränkt und in ihren Augen funkelte unterdrückter Zorn, trotzdem klang ihre Stimme vollkommen ruhig und gelassen.   
„Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung. Du bist niemals zum SeeD geworden, du kannst gar nicht wissen, was es bedeutet, einer von uns zu sein."  
  
Im ersten Moment wirkte Cifer überrascht, aber er fand innerhalb weniger Augenblicke seine Selbstbeherrschung zurück.   
„Genau da liegt der Punkt. Ich bin kein SeeD. Ich weiß nicht, was man euch erzählt hat, als ihr die Prüfung bestanden habt. Und genau das wird Squall mir jetzt sagen. Nicht wahr, Squall?"  
  
Squall hob den Kopf und blickte dem blonden Mann herausfordernd in die Augen. „Das hättest du wohl gerne."   
  
Cifer lächelte höhnisch und wandte sich erneut zu Quistis um.   
„Weißt du, Squall hat Recht. Ich habe wirklich schon alles mögliche versucht, um ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Ich habe ihm weh getan, wirklich sehr weh. Aber… nun ja, du weißt ja, wie er ist. Er würde eher sterben, als mit freiwillig die Informationen preis zu geben. Ich frage mich nur…"   
Er hob die Hand und berührte beinahe zärtlich Quistis' Wange. Die junge Frau zuckte unter der Berührung sichtlich zusammen, wehrte sich aber diesmal nicht mehr.   
„Ich frage mich, ob Squall immer noch so schweigsam sein wird, wenn es nicht mehr um sein eigenes Leben geht, sondern sagen wir… um deines."   
  
Quistis erstarrte.   
„Cifer, du…"   
  
Cifer beachtete sie gar nicht mehr, sondern umschloss ihr Kinn mit seiner Hand und dreht ihren Kopf mit sanfter Gewalt in Squall's Richtung.   
  
„Was ist, Squall. Sie hat so ein hübsches Gesicht, findest du nicht? Es wäre zu schade, sie bluten zu sehen…"   
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
Notizen:   
  
Ihr wolltet einen sadistischen Cifer, ihr bekommt einen sadistischen Cifer. 


End file.
